Stellarray proposes to develop a novel, high-intensity version of its digitally-addressable (pixilated) x-ray source (HI-DAXS) for use in cancer imaging applications. Preliminary work at Stellarray has shown the basic feasibility of a reflective-mode, digitally-addressable x-ray source. The overall goal of the proposed project is to address the key issues - high current density pixels for the cathode arrays and architectural innovations to provide the necessary thermal management capability at the anode - for using these sources in practical cancer imaging systems. The primary intended uses of the HI-DAXS will be in digital breast tomosynthesis, small animal CT and angiogenesis imaging systems (where Stellarray has system development work under way with university partners), although the sources can be re-designed for fluoroscopy, full-body CT, digital radiography and other modalities.